


Brought to Light

by rosegoldmarble



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldmarble/pseuds/rosegoldmarble
Summary: Gordon is just a minute too late, finding Batman in the abandoned warehouse, sprawled out on the ground.Then Batman speaks, and he hears Bruce Wayne's voice.(takes place post- Season 2 Episode 3).





	Brought to Light

" _Shit_ ," Gordon hisses, rushing to his side. "Batman, are you alright?" 

From his position on the ground, Batman puts his hand to the side of his head and winces. Even though Gordon can't see his eyes, he can tell he's dazed. He must have been hit in the head fairly hard. 

"What's the verdict?" When Batman doesn't respond, he tries again. "How's your head?" 

"I'm... just a bit out of it. Don't worry, I'm fine." 

Gordon's brain registers two thoughts at once. One: Thank goodness he's alright. Two: that was _not_ Batman's voice. 

Gordon's stomach _drops_.

Batman blinks up at him. "What?" he asks, "you look pale, are you al-" and then clamps his mouth shut. 

They both stare, not moving a muscle. A few seconds later, Gordon remembers to breathe. Which he does, for a good half minute. Then- 

"Your voice thing is broken," the ex-commissioner manages, gesturing vaguely to Batman's head. 

There's a few moments of silence, before Gordon breaks it with a sigh. "You can answer, I know it's you, Bruce Wayne," he says, the last of part of his sentence sounding shakier than he wanted it to. 

"...Hi Jim," Batman/Bruce Wayne offers weakly. 

Gordon puts his head in his hands. " _Jesus Christ_ , how... _why_ -"

"Guess you know now why I can't spy on Bruce Wayne, huh?" Bruce Wayne says, his chuckle sounding dazed and anxious. 

Gordon breathes in deeply before lifting his head. "What are you doing?" 

"What do you mean?" 

" _What is going on-!_ " Then it clicks. "Lucius Fox."

"...Yeah." 

"You worked with Lucius Fox."

"Yeah," Wayne says softly, his tone difficult to discern. 

"So..." Gordon's mind is racing with all the implications. Batman had told him that he had worked with Fox. So-

"The blast was meant for me, not him." 

 _God._ Gordon's mind is still whirling. So many things were starting to make sense, while others just seemed impossible to comprehend. 

"Sorry you got fired," Wayne says.

"...What?"

"Waller fired you for going after me. If I had been in a position to tell you the truth, that wouldn't have even happened." 

Gordon huffs a laugh, bordering on hysterical. "Well thanks, _Batman_." 

The man in question grunts as he heaves himself into a sitting position. Wayne's hand finds the side of his head again as Gordon resists the urge to reach out. 

"You're uh... not gonna tell anyone, right?" Wayne asks. 

 _It was funny, hearing Batman sound so nervous_ , he muses absently. "No," Gordon finally replies, "but just _what is going on_ -why are you mixed up with those criminals? As you said in your office, you're not a bad guy, and I know that. _But what's going on_?" 

"There's a _lot_ to explain." Wayne finally stands up, Gordon following suit. "My earpiece also broke and-" he cuts himself off, before continuing: "I have to get back to the batcave immediately. I promise, I'll tell you everything as soon as I can."   
  
Gordon nods slowly. "Alright. I'll hold you to that." 

As Wayne turns to leave, Gordon blurts: "Oh and sorry, for insulting you so much to your face."

Wayne laughs. "It's okay. And as for going after me, you were just doing what you thought was best, Jim," he replied, the fondness in his voice similar to what Gordon sometimes heard in Batman's, just unmodulated. 

The ex-commissioner couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. "Good to finally meet you." 

"You too." 

And with that, he was gone.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, maybe this was too rushed, but oh well! Just a quick thing I wrote tonight while procrastinating on my multi-chapter fics. Hope you enjoyed! Please drop a kudo and/or comment if you did, means a lot!


End file.
